Adolescentes con mala suerte
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Todos sufren cambios en la adolescencia pero no tienen tanta mala suerte como estos... probablemente.
1. Chapter 1

La alarma de Marinette sonaba y Tikki se acercó a su portadora con preocupación luego de mirar la fecha en el almanaque.

-¡Ya levantate Marinette! Se te hace tarde y hoy es...

-5 minutos más Tikki.

...

...

2 horas después.

Marinette iba corriendo a la escuela con un pie mientras se ponía su calzado faltante.

-Marinette.

Tikki asomó su cabeza y la azabache la metió adentro de su mochila.

-¡Ahora no Tikki, llegó tarde!

La kwami volvió a sacar su cabeza.

-Pero...

-¡Que ahora no!

Le retó mientras ahora si corría con ambos pies rumbo a la escuela.

No sabía que quería Tikki pero seguro no era nada importante ¿verdad?

...

...

En la escuela, en el receso.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette la cual parecía algo sería ése día.

-Hola Marinette ¿te sientes bien?

La chica lo miró con odio puro y él casi sale corriendo.

-¿A ti qué te importa rubio hij...

Alya llegó y le tapó la boca.

-No es nada Agreste, son cosas de mujeres y su madre la viene a buscar enseguida. Pero yo que tú no me acercó a ella por seguridad, por que créeme, siempre lleva agujas con ella.

Adrien se fue confundido y la morena miró a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras está maldecia en voz baja.

-¿Cómo es que se te olvidó que hoy estás en tú periodo?

Por suerte Sabrina está en la misma situación que tú y te ayudo o sino iba a parecer que en el salón de clases hubo una escena de crimen.

La peliazul miró a otro lado enojada.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la naturaleza sea machista y le pasé esto a las mujeres?

Adrien que alcanzó a oír la conversación se acercó a sus amigos con duda.

-Oigan chicos ¿qué es período?

Nathaniel escupió el jugo que bebía, Max retrocedió, Iván tembló traumado al oír ésa palabra, Kim tampoco sabía que significa y Nino que estaba como Iván lo miró enojado.

-Es algo que sabrás algún día por las malas, así que no preguntes y disfruta tú inocencia.

Adrien sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

No entendía por qué se asustaban al oír éso pero ya que es curioso le iría a preguntar directamente a Marinette.

Después de todo ¿qué podía salir mal?

-¡Marinette!

Se acercó a su amiga la cual estaba mordiendo un lápiz con cara de pocos amigos y movía un pie inquieta.

-Dime ¿qué es ése periodo en el que estás?

...

...

...

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

No se preocupen, Adrien vivirá.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. ¿Ligue de un novato?

Uno de los acontecimientos más deseado para todo joven había llegado, un fin de semana largo por feriados en lunes y martes.

Inclusive Adrien tendría tiempo de hacer lo que quería en esos cuatro días.

El chico encendido la tv, la consola, instaló el nuevo juego que le prestó Marinette luego de que se disculpó por que el otro día con "ése" tema, sí no fuese por que todas las chicas la detuvieron iba a asesinar al chico con una birome.

"Nada puede arruinar esté día."

Se sentó en el sofá, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su padre se asomó.

-Adrien, ya que estás al pedo acompaña a Nathalie al supermercado.

"¡Merengue!"

Se puso de pie deprimido.

-Si padre.

Gabriel lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, luego saltó al sofá alegre y agarró el control del juego.

-¡Ja! Iluso. Yo voy a probar primero el juego.

.

.

En el mercado.

Adrien caminaba con el carrito mientras miraba las golosinas con deseó.

"Calma Adrien, Nathalie dijo que me compraría una si no hago un berrinche como la última vez."

Miró para otro lado y se fue a la sección de frutas y verduras.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Su carrito chocó al de alguien más y se asustó.

-L-lo sient...

Perdió el habla al ver que era Marinette con el cabello atado en una sola coleta y llevaba un vestido.

"¡Calma Adrien Júnior, calma Adrien Júnior!"

-Hola Adrien ¿De compras?

El chico se sonrojo y suspiro de manera exagerada para luego poner cara de idiota.

-Hueles bonito.

La azabache retrocedió asustada y Nathalie se acercó a ellos y se llevó a Adrien con ella.

-Disculpe señorita, es que recién está entrando en la pubertad.

Y se lo llevó mientras la chica volvía a sus compras intentando fingir que no pasó nada.

.

.

Mientras Nathalie hacia chismes con una señora, Adrien se bajó del carrito y se fue a buscar a Marinette.

"Vamos Adrien, sólo debes decirle hola, hoy estás muy linda y luego contarle un increíble chiste."

La sonrisa victoriosa que tenía se borró al ver que Marinette estaba abrazando a Luka.

"¡Lo mato!"

Se acercó a ellos echo una furia y la chica lo miró pálida.

-Adrien, cuidado con...

-¡Te callas, mejor amiga!

La sacó de Luka y la abrazo mientras le hacía frente al guitarrista.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

Luka sonrió con burla y señaló al suelo.

-Marinette se asustó por ésa rata que está asomando su cabeza.

Nathalie al darse cuenta de que Adrien se fue se puso a buscarlo y palidecio al verlo abrazar a un chico.

-El señor Agreste me va a matar.

Se acercó a ellos y los separó.

-¡Nooooo! ¡La rata me va a comer!

La mujer le dio un pellizco disimuladamente.

-Calla la boca por que cuando tú padre se enteré de esto la que estará en problemas seré yo.

.

.

Adrien estaba adentro del auto a lo que Nathalie terminaba de hacer las compras.

-No puedo creer que me haya encerrado.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y vio a Marinette.

"¿Qué no estaba cerr... ¡Rayos! No intenté abrir la puerta."

-¿Estás bien Adrien? Hoy te vi muy distinto.

El chico sonrió.

Ésa era su oportunidad de conquistarla con un piropo.

"¿Qué le digo? ¿Se te cayó la envoltura que te envolvía bombón? ¿Llama al hospital por que tú sonrisa me para el corazón? ¿Lindas pier... ¡No! Debo dejar de juntarme con Nino."

-¿Adrien?

La chica se estaba preocupando ya que Adrien llevaba casi un minuto sonriendo de manera rara sin decir nada.

"¡Es tú oportunidad Agreste! No lo arruines."

-Ése vestido te hace ver gorda, mejor amiga.

.

.

En la mansión Agreste.

Gabriel miraba a su secretaria esperando una respuesta y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando salí, ya estaba así.

Y le extendió carné congelada para el moreton en su ojo mientras el chico se preguntaba que fue lo que hizo mal.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

¿Lo ven? Adrien sobrevivió.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	3. Mirones

En el vestuario de chicas.

-¡Apurate! Si Alix nos ve haciendo esto aquí adentro nos mata.

Habló asustado Kim y Max lo miró enojado mientras intentaba poner la cámara.

-A mí la que me da más miedo es Alya.

Sin ofender Nino... ¿Nino?

Adrien señaló atrás donde el moreno se tomaba foto cerca de las duchas.

-Hace poco descubrió el Facebook y ahora se la pasa tomándose fotos.

Nathaniel se acercó muy sonrojado a Max el cual por fin pudo poner una de sus micro cámaras.

-E...en las duchas también ¿verdad?

Todos sonrieron y asintieron.

-Yeeesss.

El pelirrojo sonrió con una gotita de sangre asomándose por su nariz, miró hacia la puerta y no vio a Iván el cual se supone que era el vigilante.

-Oigan chicos ¿adónde se fue Iván?

Todos palidecieron mientras las risas tenebrosas de las chicas hacían eco.

-¡Corran!

Todos salieron correspondió por sus vidas mientras las muy furiosas chicas aparecían de la nada y los perseguían.

En su huída vieron a Iván inconciente sobre el aro de básquet mientras Nino le tomaba una foto para su Facebook.

-¡Vengan aquí! ¡Pervertidos pronto cadáveres!

Gritó Chloe la cual tenía una guadaña y todos se asustaron aún más.

-¡Ah!

Nino se tropezó por ir jugando con el celular y su leal amigo Adrien fue el único que se detuvo.

-¡Yo te salvó Nino!

Se acercó a su amigo y esté lo detuvo con la mano.

-Pero antes ¡Foto pal fece!

Tomó varias fotos y en la primera se veía a Adrien asustado mientras el hacia el signo de la paz, en la segunda Adrien corriendo ya lejos mientras el lanzaba un beso, en la tercera todas las chicas atrás de él con un aura aterradora mientras él levantaba el pulgar alegre y en la última sólo se veía una mano pidiendo socorro.

Pero valió la pena, se sacó buenas fotos para facebook y sólo le costó tres costillas y dos dientes.

Luego de éso las chicas los reportaron con el director pero ya que dos terminaron medio muertos, los dejó libre por ésa vez...

Al menos ahora aprenderian a no ser mirones pervertidos.

Continuará...


	4. El día de Rose

La siempre alegre y amable Rose estaba en la cocina de la casa de su mejor amiga, esperandola mientras se tocaba la panza con muy mal humor.

"No puedo creer que la única farmacia que abre los domingos no tenga la pastilla para aliviar las molestias; pero por suerte Juleka dijo que tenía."

Suspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se hizo viento con la mano.

¿Por qué tenía tanto calor si nisiquiera hacía calor en verdad?

-Hola Rosita.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Luka el cual se acercaba a la heladera pero se detuvo a su lado preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien? Es raro verte tan sería.

La chica forzó una sonrisa mientras apretaba un puño con fuerzas.

"¡¿Dónde se fue a hacer la maldita pastilla Juleka?!"

-No te preocupes, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

El chico la miró para nada convencido pero suspiró resignado.

-Te conozco de que eras pequeña Rosita y sé cuando mientes. Pero no te voy a presionar si no me quieres decir que te pasa.

Se acercó a la heladera, sacó la cajita de leche y se puso a beberla ahí mismo mientras la rubia tragaba duró.

"¿Desde cuándo Luka se volvió tan grande, fornido, caballeroso, lindooo?"

El chico casi se ahoga al ver a la amiga de su hermana tan cerca de él.

Dejó de beber y se tapó la boca medio ahogado.

-¿Por qué estás tan cerca? ¿Quieres leche?

La chica sonrió de forma traviesa, se acercó más a él y el chico retrocedió.

-Eres liiiiindo.

Luka quedó arrinconado contra la lavadora de platos mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más.

-R... ¿Rosita?

La rubia sonrió mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico.

-Me gusta cuando me dices Rosita.

Se paró de puntillas de pie mientras él hacia su cabeza para atrás asustado al extremo.

Si su hermana y sus tijeras veían éso no le iba a ir bien.

-P-por favor Rosita, n-no es divertido éste juego.

Rose le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y sonrió de manera... ¿pervertida?

-El juego aún no empieza Luki.

El chico ya estaba sudando asustado mientras el rostro de su amiga se acercaba más al suyo con la boca media abierta.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! ¡Ella es como mí hermana y si mí hermana verdadera llega a ver esto me destripa!"

-¡Fu fu fu fu!

Rió de manera rara la chica y Luka cerró sus ojos listo para su sentencia.

Al menos tuvo una vida buena.

-Aquí tienes.

Oyo la voz de su hermana, Rose lo soltó y abrió un ojo aún asustado mientras veía como la rubia parecía tragar algo y su hermana tenía una mirada muy sombría.

-¡Gracias Jule!

Rose abrazo a su amiga alegre mientras está correspondia sin dejar de ver a su hermano con sed de sangre.

-De nada Rose.

No quiero ser grosera pero ¿te podrías ir? Debo tener una charla con mi hermano.

La rubia la soltó risueña.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Se despidió de los dos hermanos y se fue dejándolos sólos.

-Te doy 5 segundos antes de ir tras ti.

Y con eso dicho Luka abrió una ventana y saltó al agua para irse nadando mientras su hermana se iba a mirar televisión.

-Éso le enseñará a que si ve a Rose sola no se le debe acercar JAMÁS.

Pobre Luka, él no hizo nada malo.

.

.

Con Nathaniel.

El chico llamó a Marinette y le atendió el buzón de voz.

-Ho-hola Marinette ¿cómo estás? Solo llamaba para preguntar ¿si quieres ir a ver una película? ¡Como amigos!

Cortó la llamada, suspiró profundo para relajarse y palidecio al ver a un chico corriendo totalmente mojado como si estuviese huyendo de alguien.

-¿Ése es el hermano de Juleka?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.


End file.
